


A Night of Love

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: You thought it would be a sinful fic didn't ya? Or another chapter of New Fates? Nope just trying to write a fluffy fic of Sakura and Xander. I can't write a sin fic, not with these two. Their love is just too pure, to adorable. I love them together so much. I'm seriously not going to translate what Zero/Niles had said. You can guess what he had said, judging from everyone's reaction.





	

The smell of cherry blossoms always allured him, especially the one he loved smelled like the petals. He sat up, in their bed, and he looked at his wife, while the sun was shinning on her, and faint smile started to grow on his face. He got out of bed, to get dressed. He turned around to face his bed and saw that his wife finally woke from her slumber. she smiled a caring and loving smiled at him. 

"Xander," she said sweetly. "Good Morning." 

"Morning, my love," he said, walking over to her. He sat right next to her, so he could give her a kiss. "I love you, Sakura." 

"I love you too," she said, softly, kissing him once more. 

She then got up to dressed herself, while Xander was waiting for her. When they left their room, Sakura held onto Xander's arm. She smiled as they were walking through the corridor, but Xander tried to keep his carefully cultivated image. That didn't go to well, Sakura's calming demeanor has him smiling at all times. 

"Awe! Look at the two love birds," Elise said, excitedly. 

Xander sighed and smiled at the one he loved. He couldn't deny what Elise had said, he truly loved her, and she loved him just as much. 

"You guys are so cute together," Camillia said. 

"Can we stop with the lovey dovey stuff now, we have some actual business to get to," Leo reminded them. 

"Are just saying that because books are your friends," Zero asked him. 

"Nyx keeps me company." 

"Ohohoh, is she now? Habes defigere in era cuncta?" 

Leo's, along with everyone else, but Sakura's face started to become red. 

"Really? Really, Zero," Leo said. 

"Ahah, it's quite fun to see your faces turn that shade of red, especially you, milord. But it does strike me curious why Lady Sakura's face isn't turning red." 

"I-It's because I-I have no idea what you said," Sakura replied. 

"That's right, you don't know Nohr's language," Zero realized. 

"S-Sorry." 

"It is quite alright. If you did know, I certainly wouldn't be on the King's good side. And I don't see a particular good reason to see myself parting with my flesh." 

"You have reason to," Xander reminded him. 

"Yes, but I serve a purpose now. And that's to serve Lord Leo."

"And I suggest you keep you unsavory mouth shut around royalty." 

Zero had a smug smile on his face. 

"Don't give me that look. Anyways, brother, the matters I wanted to discuss." 

"That's going to have to wait." 

"Xander is going to spend the day relaxing," Sakura informed. 

"Very well, if that is what you wish, milday." 

"You don't have to use honorifics, we are family, aren't we?" 

"Forgive me," Leo paused. "Sakura." 

She smiled. "W-We better be off." 

"I entrust you with everything Leo," Xander said. 

"Thank you." 

"Have a nice time," Elise said, waving them goodbye. 

Sakura kept a hold of her husbands arm, and stayed close to him. She could smell the lavender that was wrapped around him. It nearly put her to sleep, it was so soothing. She leaned her head upper arm, since she wasn't tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Xander took Sakura to a tea shop, that was connected to a place that sells sweets. While they were waiting for their food, Xander took Sakura's hand and kissed it. 

"I love you," he said, softly. 

A dark red color started to emerge on her face. "I-I love y-you too." 

He looked at her and smiled, which only made her face become a darker red. She could feel the heat all across her face. 

"Is everything alright," Xander asked. 

"Y-Yes," Sakura replied, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Are you sure? Your face is a crimson red." 

"I-Is it n-now?" 

He just smiled. 

"I-I didn't t-think y-you would say that you loved m-me in front a-a lot of p-people." 

"Is that so? You are my wife, so why would I not be prolific about it?" 

"U-U-Um I don't k-know. Y-You hide y-your feelings w-well enough in public and y-you don't l-like s-showing people that s-side of you." 

"I suppose that is true. You are my wife, and I really want you to know how much I care about you." 

She blushed and took a sip of her tea to hide her embarrassment. 

Xander chuckled. He then met his eyes with hers. He couldn't stop looking at the nice shade of pink. 

"Is everything alright," she asked, as they got their food. 

"Your eyes, it's as if I'm swimming in them," he replied. 

"But you can't swim," she said, starting to eat her strawberry parfait. 

Xander kind of chocked on the piece of cake that he had. "You know, you have an adorable face when you are oblivious." 

Sakura was dumbfounded for a few more seconds and she could feel heat up to her ears and her face become a bright red. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" 

"It is alright. You are my adorable wife, and I love you with all my heart." 

"Aren't you a charmer?"

"Only with you," he said, kissing her hand again. 

She smiled a sweet smile. They then took a walk through the kingdom. Xander left her alone for a few minutes to grab lanterns and a bouquet of flowers. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my love," he apologized. 

Sakura giggled. 

Xander smiled. 

"So what do you have here?" 

"A lantern and a bouquet of amaranth globe. We can tie the steams of the flowers the lantern and let watch them float." 

"That sounds delightful." 

"Now just follow me." 

The two walked towards a lake. Xander handed her half of the bouquet and a lantern. They tied the flowers to the lanterns, then they lit the lantern and watched them float away. Xander put his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close to him. She then put one hand on his chest, while the other stayed at her side. The two could smell the lavenders and cherry blossoms that were encased around them. 

"The flowers that I got, the amaranth globes," he said softly. 

"Yes," she asked. 

"They mean immortal love. It's a tradition, between two people, who love each other, tie flowers to a lantern and watch them float away to symbolize their love." 

Sakura blushed and started giggled. 

"This is not funny." 

"I-I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. I-It's...You are a hopeless romantic, and I love that side of you." 

Xander sighed and then smiled. 

"I love you." 

"I love much more." 

Sakura tried to wrap her arms around Xander's neck. He picked her up and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"We better get home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and you need your rest," Sakura informed. 

When they got back to the castle, Xander went to talk with Leo. 

"Don't be too long, okay," Sakura said. 

"As you wish," he replied. 

Sakura walked to their room. She looked at one of Xander's shirts and became curious to see how big it was on her. She changed into his shirt and used it as her pajamas. 

"Smells like lavender," she said. 

Xander then came into the room and saw her button up on of his shirts. It went a little past her knees. He couldn't mutter any words, so he just blushed. She then turned around and smiled at him. 

"I-Is everything alright?" 

"Adorable." 

"Uh...me?" 

"Yes you." 

He then walked over to her and started to twirl her around, and placed her on their bed to tickle her. She couldn't stop laughing, and neither could he. 

"Xander, hahaha, please stop, hahaha," she pleaded. 

"Hehah, okay, okay, I will," he stopped. 

The two locked eyes, their mouths were so close together. Xander kissed her soft, sweet lips, and she kissed back. 

"Get some sleep," she said. "I love you." 

"I love you much more."

**Author's Note:**

> You thought it would be a sinful fic didn't ya? Or another chapter of New Fates? Nope just trying to write a fluffy fic of Sakura and Xander. I can't write a sin fic, not with these two. Their love is just too pure, to adorable. I love them together so much. I'm seriously not going to translate what Zero/Niles had said. You can guess what he had said, judging from everyone's reaction.


End file.
